Struggle Upon Struggle
by Mlollylucy
Summary: Aria's father has died and her mother has moved onto a mean drunken alcoholic, can Mr Fitz save her and help her out of her situation? Alexus B's story of Mr Fits way out continuation. REVIEW! enjoy! Rating may change to M in the future.
1. Chapter 1

**So Alexus B who was originally writing this story said she couldn't go on with it because it was to hard. I want everyone to send out a little prayer or wish to her to help her through this tough time okay? **

**This may be a long A/N so just bare with me on this one.**

**So this in the first chapter written again in my own little way and so it fits with the rest of my story line. This is no longer written from experience and will not follow all the same storyline as was planned by the creator! I'm not sure how long it will be yet just enjoy it while it last shall we? Haha **

**Summary: Aria's father has died and her mother has moved onto a mean drunken alcoholic, can Mr Fitz save her and help her out of her situation? **

**I do NOT own PLL other wise there would be EZRIA the movie! **

**Enjoy and please review or no more chapters! I write this for my own enjoyment but that doesn't mean I have to put it up! **

"Damn it Ella let me in!" matt Yell from the other side of the closed window.

The yelling was a daily occurrence and I didn't even care what the yelling was about anymore.

"Let daddy in!" Payton cried out. Why is Payton involved this time? This made me worried so I made my way quietly down the stairs. Matt was on the other side of the window clearly wasted and hitting the plain so hard that it was shaking to the point where I wanted to pull my mother away in case it did shatter.

"Matt come back when you're sober! You are not coming into my house in the state you are in!" she said finally picking Payton up and handing her to me. The glass finally shattered and then he crawled through the jagged edges of the window.

"My mother is right no one wants you here. You're a danger to all of us!" I said using all the courage I had in my 5'2 body. He walked forward and punched my face, hitting the corner of my eye, the side of my noise and busting my top lip. I fell to the floor with Payton still in my arms. She squealed as I fell and crawled to my side as I push into a sitting position.

"SEE? A DANGER! YOU COULD HAVE SERIOUSLY HURT YOUR OWN DAUGHTER!" I yelled and picked Payton up and ran up the stairs with her.

"Aria come back down here!" my mother said in a stern worried voice. I ignored her as I entered my bathroom and put Payton on the closed toilet seat.

"Aria? Are you okay?" she whispered as tears cascaded down her precious face.

"I'm fine baby girl." I said whipping her tears away before turning to the mirror to fix myself up.

"Come on lets go to sleep!" I took her into my room and crawled under the covers.

"Good night Awia…" Payton's small voice trailed off.

"Goodnight Baby girl…" I whispered and kissed her hair.

**(Next day)**

I had already walk Payton to pre-school and was now sitting in my first period English class on my own, in my own little world writing. My hair hung around my face trying desperately to cover the bruises on my pale face.

"ARIA?" Hanna yelled as she waltzed into the class, "You didn't call me back la… what happened to you face?" she said dropping all her things on her desk and racing back to me to look at my face, "HE HIT YOU!" she exploded.

"…Yes…" I whispered, her face softened and she pulled me up into a hug. You can stay at my place for a few days if you want?"

"Anything to get away from the violence…" I said as someone walked into the room.

"Ladies." A cute teacher said looking Hanna over and then his magical blue eyes flicked to me but stopped on my face. I took my seat again after acknowledging him. I put my head down trying to cover the bruises he had already seen and had probably herd my last sentence… Hanna gave him the once over but his eyes lingered on me.

The bell rang as people filed in not giving him time to ask me anything.

"Good Moring ladies and gentle men! I'm Mr Fitz your new English teacher." He said shuffling some papers around his desk looking to be deep in thought.

We spent the rest of the lesson speaking about To Kill A mocking Bird and how we would get the book next lesson first thing. Before the bell rang he asked me to stay behind.

"Ms Montgomery…" he said in a teacher's voice.

"Mr Fitz?" I asked timidly.

"Are you… are you okay?" he asked his teacher show falling away. He walked toward me, then pushed my hair over my shoulders. I took a steep back from him startled. My hair was still in my face so he pushed in behind my ears and kept his warm hands on my throbbing face. My breath hitched in my throat as his thumb rubbed over the cut on my lip. I looked deep into his blue orbs… why was he doing this? Why is he pretending to care?

"Who did this to you?" he whispered as I enjoyed the way my face fit perfectly in the cup of his hand. No Aria stop! He is your teacher!

"Ummm It doesn't matter…" I reluctantly pulled away.

"I over heard your conversation Hanna… I didn't mean to but it is my class room…" he revealed as I looked at him in shock.

"I'm sorry… I left home early and just came here…" I defended myself for no know reason.

"Why did you leave home early?" I looked at him in disbelief… if he thinks I'm going to answer that his wrong!

"Something to do with violence?" my jaw dropped to the ground… not even my friends ask questions about this! Tears welled up in my eyes, he had no right to ask things like this and was not going to get and answer!

"You no right to ask these questions and I'm not going to give you and answer… EVER!" I screamed in his face as the tears over flowed. He seemed startled that those words had come out of my mouth and with such volume. I turned around grabbed my things and raced out the door before another word could be said.

"Ms Montgomery? What was that all about?"

"… I…" I couldn't get the words out so I wiped my tears away and looked down.

"Detention after school for an hour! Get to class!" she exclaimed before scurrying away.

"Yes Ms Welsh…"

The rest of the day flew by in a blur. I couldn't remember anything from any of my classes that hole day but now I am on my way to detention… better than going home but I really do have to go and get Payton…

I walked into the classroom and took a seat waiting for this lame ass hour to fly by as well. I looked up when I heard the door of the classroom click closed to find Mr Fitz choking on his coffee.

"Oh great…" I whisper to myself as he takes a seat at the front of the classroom.

About ten minutes into the hour he spoke up.

"Well looks like we are the only ones here… may as well make the most of this…" he added almost to himself.

I pulled out To Kill A Mocking Bird to keep myself occupied for the last 50 minutes.

"What r u reading?" I ignored him and checked my watch.

"May I leave the class room to make a phone call?" I asked knowing I was late to pick Payton up.

"Make it here." He said bluntly. I sighed and pulled out my brick of a phone.

"Mary?" I asked into the phone.

"Aria! Are you on you way?" she asked knowing I probably wasn't

"I'm so sorry I am stuck at school… but I'll be there to pick Payton up as soon as I can! Maybe around 4:30?" I hear her sigh.

"Sure that's fine!" she chirps through the phone, "oh Aria? One more thing… why is there a bruise down Payton's side?" she asks obliviously.

"Um… I… fell over on the stair last night with her in my arms and she hit the ground… is she okay?"

"Yes she is playing in the sand pit right now, listen I better go, I'll see you when you get here!" then the line cut out.

"Who's Payton?" Mr Fitz asked looking at me.

"My sister…"

"Is that how you got that bruise on you face? By falling down the stairs?" he asked knowingly.

"Yes." And that was the truth! … sort of-ish.

"Its not… I know, I heard you. Who is he? And why did he hit you?" you know what? Why the hell why am I saving his butt?

"My mothers new husband," wait my mum loves him… but his an awful person… and you need help! "He didn't mean it… he was wasted…" what are you doing! I mentally slapped myself across the face as tear started to well up in my eyes, They rolled down my cheeks and for the first time in months… I didn't care that there was someone watching me cry. I buried my face in my arms that were on the desk, I also brought my feet up under me. My life is in ruins… I am going nowhere…

"Are you okay? Can I help?" I shook my head… no one can help. I heard him kneel down on the floor next to me before putting his arms around me. I cried onto his shoulder and he just held me.

"Its okay… do you need to pick up your sister?" I nodded but didn't want to move from my position in his lap.

"Do you have a car?" I shook my head looking up not trusting my voice. He wiped my tears away and gave me a tight hug, "Come on let go get your sister?"

"No! I can walk…"

"Then where are you going to go?"

"Home?" I asked unsure.

"Is that really a good idea?" what is he asking?

"No…"

"Come on then!" he said taking my hand and pulling me out the door. We walked to his car and I gave him directions to the pre-school. Out hands rested on the middle compartment together… I had to use all of my strength not to put my hand in his.

"Thanks for the ride…" I said grabbing my bag and going for the door handle.

"Aria grab your sister and come back!" I gave a sharp nod before racing in to retrieve my sister.

"Hey baby girl!" I put Payton on my hip after I said goodbye to Mary.

"Aria! Can we go get ice cream?" She asked as we got into the car.

"Um I don't think so, sorry honey…"

"Whyyyy!" she complained.

"I don't have enough money… sorry sweet heart." I closed the door and walked around to my side of Mr Fitz car. He looked at me sadly as I pulled the seat belt on and clipped it in.

"Aria I can buy you guys ice cream?" he said in a hushed, I shook my head in response.

"Let him!" Payton cried out.

"Payton! No! … now this is…" what am I meant to get her to call him?

"Ezra!" he chirped.

"I'm Payton…" she smiled shyly at him.

"I know! How about we got get some ice cream?" she smiled even bigger and started to nod.

"Mr Fitz…"

"Ezra!" he cut me off looking back at the road.

"Ezra please don't… I don't want you to spend money on us…" I shake my head looking out the window.

"Aria… I want to." He said placing his hand on mine.

Payton took both mine and Ezra's hand and pulled us toward the ice cream displays.

"Can you pick me up Ezra?" she pouted. And he did.

"Which one do you want?" he asked tickling her belly.

"Cookies and cream!" she giggled out

"Aria?" he asked turning towards me.

"Yes?" I said distracted

"Which one do you want?" he put Payton back on the ground.

"I'm fine…"

"Are you sure?" I nod, "Okay do you want to find a table then?" he said picking Payton up again.

"Sure." I smile before making my way to the corner booth.

**(Ezra PER) **

"Payton?" come here?" I gesture her away from the ice cream display. She bounces over to me so I can whisper in her ear.

"What's Aria's favourite ice cream?" I whisper into her curly brown hair.

"Cookies and cream!" she giggles.

"Okay come here! Tell the lady which one you what!" I pick her up and hand her some money.

"Can I have that one please?" she points to the cookie and cream ice cream.

"Sure sweetheart! Anything else sir?" she asks turning back to me.

"Yes um… one with vanilla and another on with cookie and cream?"

"Sure so that's 2 with cookies and cream and one with vanilla?" she reads the order back to me.

"That's right!" I smile.

"Okay that comes to… $7.50." she smiles at her sale.

"Payton give her the money!"

"Thank you!" she giggles and puts the money in her hand and gives me the change.

We are given our ice creams are take them back to the table in the corner where Aria was staring at her phone with a frightened look on her angelic face. Payton slides into the seat across from Aria so I take the seat next to her. Her head snaps up sending her hair flying before she slides her old phone into the back pocket of her tight skinny jeans.

"Payton said that cookies and cream is your favourite?" I handed her the ice cream my hand lingering o hers for way, way to long!

"Thanks… you really shouldn't have though…" she took a lick of her ice cream with a forced smile.

While we were in the middle of a free flowing conversation Aria's phone rang.

"Hello?" Aria's sweet voice chirped into the phone.

"ARIA ELIZABETH MONTGOMERY GET HOME RIGHT NOW!" I heard some man shout into the receiver. It was so loud Aria pulled the phone away from her ear. Her face had panic written all over it with a hint of anger.

"AND BRING ME SOME VODKA!" he shouted again.

"No…" she whispered into the phone.

"YOU BRING IT HOME OR YOU KNOW WHATS COMING GIRL!"

"Okay…" and she hung up the phone.

"Payton we have to go… come on!" Aria slid over the top of me and grabbed Payton putting her on her hip.

"Can Ezra come with us?" she asked hopefully.

"Sorry baby girl we have to buy something for matt and head home…" the small girl pouted but knew not to complain any further.

"Do you need a ride?" I asked getting up as well.

"Would that be okay?"

"Sure come on." I smiled.

I drove Aria to the store so she could race in and get the vodka and then drove them home.

"Payton will you go inside and give this to daddy?" Aria asked as she turned around and unbuckled Payton. The small child reached over and kissed my cheek before skipping up the steeps and into the house.

"Thank you for today… I'll pay you back for the ice cream… I didn't mean to inconvenience you." She said looking down at her lap.

"No the ice cream was my shout and it's not an inconvenience I enjoyed hanging out with you two!" I lifted her chin up and put a piece of paper in her hand with my other hand.

"What's this?" She whispered.

"My number, email and address… if you ever need something or somewhere to go call, email text or just come, anytime of the day or night." I rubbed my thumb over the cut on her lip as I spoke.

"You really don't have to pretend to care…" she pulled away.

"I'm not… I really do care!" She gave me a weak smile before reaching out and hugging me. I welcomed it and put my arms around her tiny body.

"It's going to be okay!" I whispered in her ear.

"Thanks" she kissed my cheek and lingered for a small while, prolonging the fact she had to go.

But finally she slid out of the car and walked up the stair before knocking on the front door. Some guy that I assumed to be mat open the door, slapping Aria across the face, sending her falling to the floor before quickly picking herself up. I could see there mouths moving before he pulled her by her hair and into the house where I couldn't see what was happening. I couldn't leave even though I know I can't go in there and helps her. I open my windows listening for any sounds.

I could hear shouts before a loud crack and a scream I assumed to be Aria's. The cracks went on and on and so did the screams that followed. I couldn't stay any longer, I was feeling so hopeless sitting out here… if she needs me she'll call. And with that I drove away.

**(Aria PER) **

I screamed as his leather belt struck my back. All this because I brought the wrong brand of vodka… the next one hit my arm, wrapping around my wrist before being yanked away. He walked around my body before pushing me to the floor and steeping on my finger and kicking my side. I herd my mother's car pull up outside and now I knew it was over… for now.

"Get up to your room and don't come down for the rest of the night!" he pulled my up to my feet by my hair before shoving me forward. I grabbed my ripped shirt of the ground as I passed and raced up the stairs. I pulled a clean white shirt over my head before pulling my phone out and calling Ezra.

"Hello?" his voice asked urgently.

"Ezra…" I whispered.

"ARIA? ARE YOU OKAY?" he said a little to loudly.

"Can you come and get me?"

"Sure sweet heart! I'll be there in 10 minutes." And then the line is disconnected.

That gives me just enough time to crawl out the window.

I walked into mikes room before climbing carefully out the window before hiding in the bush before I saw Ezra's car pull up. I jumped into the car and told him to drive quickly. Before I knew it we were getting out of his car. Without a word he opened the front door of his building for me and coming in after.

"Aria? There's blood all over the back of your shirt…" ohhhh crap…

"Its my shirts design…" I lie lamely.

"Aria…" he sighed, "I heard your screams…"

"How?" I asked confused.

"Come on lets go in and get you fixed up." He ignored my question while pushing the door open.

**Hope you enjoyed it! I just remember I said I would not write other stories until I finished my other ones… I can't help myself but I will finish them I promise! **

**Review or no update you choice!**

**XxX MlollyLucy**


	2. Friends?

**I'm sooo sorry! I know this chapter is really over due and that this is really short! But I forgot what I was going to do with it originally! This is kind of and infill chapter the next chapter will be way better! And up faster! Thanks for your reviews! I love reading them and they make me happy ENJOY!**

**(Do Not own PLL) **

**(Ezra PER) **

I pulled Aria into my bathroom and got a flannel out of the cupboard and ran it under warm water before ringing the excess water out of it.

"Take your shirt of?" I asked so I could clean her up and see the damage that had been done.

"What?" she asked mortified, like I had asked her to strip.

"Aria you have to take the shirt of so I can see the cuts, clean them and give you a clean shirt…" she sighed and pull the thin cotton over her head before leaning over the sink. My eyes widened as I saw the damage… long thin slashes and red marks running in every direction. One around her right wrist the rest covering her back. I made the surface of the flannel flat and made one dab on her bad. I heard a quick in take of breath and her small body became tense.

"Are you okay?" I put my hand on the top of her head not wanting to hurt her by touching her back or shoulder. In response I got a nod so I continued.

After about 20 minutes in the bathroom I had fixed her up and given her a clean shirt before taking her to the couch and making her eat, she was skin and bones… almost like she never ate…

"Come on Aria you have to eat something… it's not healthy to skip meals!" I coaxed her softy while rubbing her arm. She only shook her head and put the container of food on the coffee table in front of us. I took a fork full of the chines food that was in my container and put it into her mouth. She gave me a weak smile before opening her mouth letting me put the food into her mouth.

I got her to eat a few more bites before she claimed she was full and would through up if she consumed anymore. So we sat on my small old couch watching The Boy In The Striped Pyjamas, well she sort of watched and I watched her drift of to sleep giving into her fatigue. I slide my arms under her tiny boy and picked her up effortlessly, she had to weigh less than a small 14 year old, which was more than slightly concerning. Putting those thoughts a side I tucked her in my bed and turned the tv of before throwing a blanket over myself and taking my post on the couch. I drifted of to sleep fairly quickly knowing that Aria was safe, warm and somewhat fed.

The room had become cold and still when I awoken to Aria's shrill screams. I looked over at my bed to see her small arms thrashing around. I pulled myself of the couch and practically ran over to her.

"Aria? Its okay your safe." I push her shoulder gently and spoke some more reassuring words before her tired eyes finally flutter open. Tears crawled down her pale cheeks and her fear stricken eyes became larger as she didn't recognise her surroundings.

"Its okay sweet heart your safe!" I pat her shoulder. She nods before laying her head down on the pillow again. I watch her for a few moments before I stood and started to walk back to the couch.

"Don't leave me?" I heard her whisper. I turned back to her and saw that she had flipped the corner of the covers over so I could get in. my eyes locked with her huge hazel ones and I crawled into the bed giving in.

She snuggled into my side and I couldn't help but wrap my arms around her protectively. I was wide-awake now and I didn't mind at all. Her tiny body was so warm, her radiant heat warmed me up to the point where I had to kick on of my legs awkwardly out of under the covers. Her soft snores were cute and she now wore a small smile on her full pink lips, the colour had also returned to her cheeks. Sometimes she shifted uncomfortably, at one point she pushed her thin arm over my torso pulling me closer to her and that's how she stayed. The room got darker before it slowly grew lighter, the sun started to peek over the horizon casting a soft warm light through the windows of my room and it just got lighter from there on.

At 6:30 my alarm went of so Aria buried her head deeper into my chest. I lent over and tapped the button on the top of the little clock and turned back to Aria. She had drifted of to sleep again. I stoked her head softly trying to wake her up.

"Aria… time to get up!" I whispered in her ear. She groaned and tried to burry her face deeper into my chest but I wouldn't let her, instead I sat up making her eye's flutter open.

"Sorry but we have to get ready for school…" she pouted at me and then sat up.

.

While I was making some coffee I heard some small shy foot steeps enter the kitchen.

"Ezra?" Aria asked quietly. I turned to look at her still in the shirt I gave her to sleep in and the pair of jeans she had on yesterday.

"Umm… My shirt is kind of dirty… so I was wondering if I could… borrow one of your shirts?" she stuttered letting a blush creep onto her already rosy cheeks.

"Oh right sure let me just get you one. Okay?" I smiled and walked past her, the relived look on her face was kind of cute.

She followed me back into my room and watched as I rummaged through my draws finding something that wouldn't look too over sized on her small body. I finally came across my 'I3 NY' shirt and handed it to her.

"This okay for today?" she nodded and smiled up at me.

"Thanks…" she said uncomfortably as I lingered.

"Oh right… I'll leave you to change?" and I walked out of the room closing the door behind me.

. . 

**(Aria PER) **

I walked out of Ezra's bedroom and into the kitchen to find him still making coffee; he was pressing every button on the machine and had a frustrated glint in his eye's.

"How do I look?" I asked grabbing his attention and making him turn around, the frustration from the coffee machine falling away and a soft smile gracing his handsome face.

"Very cute. I like it!" he blushed softly as I caught him looking my body up and down.

"Thanks… so what are you doing to the coffee machine?" I chuckled.

"It won't work…" he admitted softly.

"It wont If you press every button on it!" I said walking over to it. Okay so maybe I had bitten off more than I could chew this looks kind of complicated…

"Its meant to be this one here… I think…" he pushed the button he was pointing to again and nothing happened.

"Here!" I pressed the button next to it that had a little cup sign on it, I place my hand on his and pulled it off the machine as we watched the coffee dribble out of the machine and into a huge black mug.

"Thanks…" he smiled at me still holding my hand. I stared into his eyes, they are so deep, so blue, those types of eyes you just fall into… with not bottom. I bite my lip and looked away pulling my hand away from his.

"Sorry…" I whisper and turn on my heels and walked over to a chair behind the counter, by time I got there Ezra had managed to knock the freshly made cup of coffee over.

"Crap!" he mumbles and reaches for a tea towel to soak up the mess. The door bell rang and he turned around to give me his signature grin.

"Can you get that for me?" I smiled and nodded and skipped over to the door but before I could open it, it swung open knocking me back onto the floor and revealing a tall brunet. I sat on the ground staring at her letting all my dignity fall away. Ugh I'm so sick of being pushed over!

"Oh Aria! Are you okay?" Ezra came to my side.

"Yes…" he helped me up and then turned to look at the brunet that was tapping her foot impatiently.

"Jackie…" Ezra mumble astonished.

"Yes that's my name… I'm glad you remember me… you know since you haven't returned my calls or my emails or even my text!" she ranted loosing her dignity as well.

"Oh so you didn't get my message?" he asked confusing not only the brunette in front of me but also myself. I gave Ezra a funny look when he glanced down at me.

"Excuse me?" the brunet spat.

"Me not answering you calls, emails and texts meant I didn't want to speak to you!" Ezra smirked and Jackie's jaw fell to the floor. I smiled, nice way with words Ezra!

"Well fine… I'll just be going then if you are going to be juvenile and not talk about this!"

"There's nothing to talk about…" Ezra retorted quietly before closing the door and turning back to me.

"Sorry old friend…" he answered my questioning look.

"Aha…" I answered which was aha but kind of sounded like I know your lying.

"So what do you want for breakfast?" he asked walking back to his small kitchen.

"Umm just some coffee…" I said following behind him.

"Are you sure? Toast? Cereal? Its bad to skip breakfast. I'll even make you pancakes?" he asked looking at me questionably.

"Ezra I'm really not hungry…" he sighed and walked over to me placing his hand on my arm.

"Aria you wont be able to concentrate today if you don't eat…"

"But I'm not hungry…" I complain.

"You hardly ate last night!" he retoured

"How do you know I didn't eat before you picked me up?" I raised my eyebrow.

"Did you?" he huffed.

"No…"

"Well then you have eaten 10 mouthfuls of food in the last 12 hours! I'm not taking you anywhere unless you eat something! Now what do you want?" he said sternly.

"Fine… toast?" I mumble defeated.

"Sure anything else?" I shook my head in return.

We sat and ate our breakfast together and made small talk, well he ate and I nibbled.

Once we were done we went off to school still making small talk with one another.

"Um Are you coming back to my apartment tonight?" Ezra asked, which court me off guard, I defiantly was not expecting that and to be honest it hadn't even crossed my mind…

"Umm" I stuttered.

"I can go home… well I guess I should." I smiled.

"No! its not that I don't want you there but I just wanted to warn you that I'm having some of my friends over." He said placing a reassuring hand on mine.

"I don't want to intrude, I'll just go home…" I plaster a fake smile on my lips.

"One I don't think that's a good idea and two I actually like having you around! Stay?" he asked as he pulled into the school parking lot.

"Okay can just stay in your bedroom and read!" I smiled genuinely at the idea, the smell of Ezra and a good book! What could be better than that? Merp! Wrong! Nothing!

ARIA! He is you teacher!

But he does smell nice!

Knock it off!

Fine stop talking to yourself while you're at it!

"No you can come play poker with us if u want!"

"It kind of sounds like a boys night… no girls aloud!" I giggled.

"No they wont mind… come?" he pleaded.

"Okay… sounds like fun!" I said getting out of the car.

"I'll meet you here after school?"

"Sure!" I smiled before we went our separate ways.

The day flew by in a blur… apart from Ezra's class… but now we were on our way in his car to my house so I could grab some cloths.

"I'll be right back!" I smiled getting out of the car.

I raced into the house after unlocking it with a spare key and raced to my room. What to wear? This? No… that? Hmmm not those… aha! This is great! A emerald green mid thigh dress that hugs my curved perfectly and black flats! Or is this to over the top? You know what… who cares! I grabed my makeup bag a two outfits and some PJ's and raced back to Ezra's car.

"Ready to go?" he smiled.

"mmmhhmm"

**That was way to short! Probably the shortest one that will be in this chapter! **

**If you have anything you want to see in this story let me know? **

**I should have been doing trigonometry but instead I wrote the end of this for you! Review? **

**Is anyone else counting down the days by the way? Every day when I walk into class we yell out how many days are left! Ugh can't wait! **

**Good luck getting through the next 6 days before the premiere and can assure you I will not be concentrating on Tuesday the 6****th**** of June! And when its loading on my laptop in English I with be over the freaking moon! Okay… I'm done! **

**To get me through the next 6 days I will write you a chapter… If I get the reviews! If I get 8 reviews again you will get a chapter in the next 4 days! Well I shall go write now… bye bye! **


	3. Its Okay!

**So I guess you guy were right last time I updated and said it was to short… it was 2200 and something words so I don't know why I thought it wasn't long enough but with that say this chapter is 3400 and something words long noit to mention 8 pages long! **

**I hope you enjoy this chapter I worked hard on it so enjoy and REVIEW! **

**Still don't own it! **

"Can I go have a shower?"

"Sure! Um they will be here by five!" he said placing his bag at the side of the couch.

"Thanks." And with that I skip of to the shower.

The warm water running down my back stung at first but after that uncial pain it was soothing. I washed my hair and my body before steeping out of the shower. Okay so time got away from me it was now 4:30 so I quickly dried my hair letting it fall into its natural crazy ringlets. I put natural makeup on and then set of to Ezra's room to get dressed.

I walked out into the living room and grabbed my dress and shoes and then continued on to Ezra's room. When I walked into the room I saw Ezra crouched on the floor pulling and old wrinkly box out of under his bed.

"Oh hey… your out of the shower." He smiled looking me up and down. I pulled the towel tighter around my body uncomfortable.

"I'll get dresses in the bathroom…"

"No I was just grabbing this," he showed me a poker box, " I'm just going to set this up!" and he walked out of the room. So I quickly got dressed and shoved my feet into my black flats and walked out of the room.

"Hey!" he smiled still setting up the poker bored.

"Hi… need any help?" I say walking over to him.

"Nope… I'm done! You look really pretty!" he says shyly.

"Thanks," I smile but feel his discomfort, "are you okay?"

" Umm can ask you for a favour? And you can say no!" he asked in a tone that made me nervous. He pulled me down onto the couch and look at his lap.

"Ezra you can ask anything of me… I owe you a lot!" I smile trying to make him feel more at ease.

"This is different… were friends right?" I nod , "I need to tell you something that only my closest friends and family know…" I take his hands in mine and respond,

"Ezra you can tell me anything."

"… last summer I got myself out of a long term relationship… my friends and family were worried after about 3 months… they tried setting me up with different girls, I guess they thought they were helping… Aria I don't want to go out with anymore random girls and the only way to get them to stop would be to get a girl friend…" he explained embarrassed.

"Ezra what do you want me to do?" I asked already knowing and liking the idea.

"Aria will you pretend to be my girlfriend? Just for tonight?" even if it just was for one night!

"Okay…" I smiled.

"I owe you!" he hugged me and right on queue someone banged on the door. Ezra left me standing near the couch and went to answer the door but before he got there the person on the other side banged on the hard wood harshly and impatiently.

"I'm coming I'm coming!" he called out and then pulled the heavy door open. On the other side of it were three guys around his age. One of them was a splitting image of Ezra! He had the same deep eyes and had obvirsly tried to straighten out the curls that should sit atop of his head like Ezra's, he had the same build as Ezra but stood about half a foot taller. They all dude hugged before the one that I assumed to be related to Ezra turned to me.

"And who is this?" he asked gesturing to me letting my presence be know to the other two men I didn't recognise.

"This is Aria… my girlfriend!" he said proudly while coming over to me and putting his arm around my waist. I lent into him just so it looked more realistic… and because it felt nice!

"Aria this is my brother Harry, one of my best friends Hardy and my other best friend Luke." He gestured to each person as he said their names and my suspicion were confirmed.

**(Ezra PER) **

"So what do we want for dinner? Chines okay?" I asked walking over to my desk draw and grabbing the pamphlet.

"I don't know Ezzy you better ask your girlfriend!" Hardy teased and the rest of the boys chuckled along with him.

"Okay Aria what would you like?" I asked trying to make myself look like a good boyfriend.

"Anything…" she mumbles shyly and went back to biting on her lip. She looked adorable standing there with her shortness and shyness showing I couldn't help but stare at her.

"Dude! Quit staring at her! I'm hungry we don't have all night!" Luke said pulling my attention away from Aria.

"Whatever!" I retort.

I collect everyone's order and then phone the shop to place it. We set up the game board because we had half an hour to kill. Aria sat next to me, Hardy on her right, Luke to hardy's right and Harry to my left. I was pretty much playing for two people since Aria had no idea what she was doing but she seemed to be having a good time.

"I have to go and pick up our food!" I announced after we finish a round **(Are there rounds in poker? I have never played!) **

"Finally!" my brother says stretching in his chair.

"Aria will you stay here while I go?"

"But I'm going to lose now!" she pouts at me.

"Baby that's a lost cause you were both gone anyway!" Hardy chuckles at her pout.

"Well its better than I would have done on my own! Yes I'll stay! Go!" she giggles pushing me toward the door.

"Behave! All of you!" I say before being pushed out the door by Aria's tiny hands.

**(Aria PER)**

After Ezra had left we sat around his small table and started the game again. When it can time for my turn I was totally stuck…

"That one!" Hardy whispers in my ear. Could I trust that it wasn't a set up? What the hell? It better than what I had! Which was absolutely nothing!

I placed the card down on the pile and looked up.

"Nice!" Luke says taking his turn. When my turn comes round again Hardy is completely involved in a conversation I was stuck but my phone started to ring so I just threw a card on the pile. It was a private number…

I excuse myself before answering and getting up.

"Aria Montgomery! Where in the world are you?" my mother shouts through the phone.

"I'm fine mum… I'm at a friends house…" I try to explain without leaving the room and making a scene.

"Well apparently you don't live with the family anymore! Come and-" but she was cut off.

"Come and get your shit then leave!" Matt yelled into the phone then hung up. Should have known who the private number was from…

I chucked my phone in the bench top as tears started to stream down my face, I made my way to the bathroom fully aware that the other three people in the apartment were watching me.

All I want now is one of two things; 1. To go to some deserted place and scream at the top of my lungs for as long as I can, without any questions being asked or 2. Be engulfed in Ezra's arms.

**(Harry PER) **

There were now only three of us playing cards since Aria had gotten up to take a phone call. We continued with our game giving Aria her space but when we heard something his the counter top we all turned around to see Aria rushing of into the bathroom with tears running down her face.

"Should one of us go talk to her?" Hardy asked not making a move.

"Give her some space and let Ezra do it… she wont want to talk to a stranger…" I shake my head. So we continue on with our game just without the laughing and chatting like before.

When Ezra walked in the door I walked over to him to help him carry the food.

"Where's Aria?" he questions me obliviously.

"Bathroom… crying or something like that…" I answer in a hushed tone with serious eyes.

"Why? What did you guys do?" he asked accusingly.

"Nothing!" I take a steep back from him, "she did excuse herself to take a phone call and then walked away crying… I think it was her mum on the other end of it…" I say while taking the food out of the paper bags… who even has paper bags anymore?

"Oh… crap!" Ezra whispers.

"What's wrong?" I look him in the eyes.

"Nothing can you just give them their food and keep them occupied I have to go talk to her…" he sighs before walking of to the bathroom.

**(Ezra PER) **

I walk away from my brother and down the small tight hallway to my bathroom.

"Aria?" I knock.

"Its open…" she half croaks and sniffles, I walk in to find her on the cold tile floor with her head in the toilet. I rush over to her and pull her hair of her face as the contents of her stomach come up. Her face is white as her body tenses, tears fall from her eyes.

Once she was done she sat back on the tile floor with me.

"Are you sick?" I try to check her temperature but it feels normal. She shakes her head and wipes her mouth with a piece of toilet paper.

"Do you want some water?" she nods so I make my way back to the kitchen.

"Is she okay?" My brother asks coming up behind me.

"No she just threw up… and I don't think she's sick… I better go give her this." I gesture to the water before walking back to the bathroom with the water.

She was still sitting in her place on the floor and her hands in her lap but now tears came heavier.

"Here…" I hand her the water, she washes out her mouth and takes a few gulps from the glass.

"What happened?" I take the glass from her shaky hands.

"Ezra I have nowhere to go…" she said barley above a whisper.

"What do you mean?"

"They wont left me go home…. They told me to take my stuff and leave." The tears came faster now and sobs started to rip through her chest. I puller her into my arms and held her close to me.

"Its okay…" I whisper into her ear. She looks up at me furiously and get up of my lap.

"I just got kicked out of my home… and your saying its okay? What's wrong with you? I have nowhere to go! Nothing to do! I can't afford to buy an ice cream for my little sister let alone rent and apartment!" her tears came harder and faster now, she stared me down with a glint of furry still evident in her eyes.

"Aria you can stay with me…" I offer.

"Thanks but Ezra you know that would be wrong…" all her furry was gone but it was now replaced by sadness.

"Why would it be wrong? Its just a friend helping out a friend…" the word friend fell un-naturally from my lips as I reasoned.

"Are you sure? I don't want to impose…"

"It would be no imposition!" I tell her pulling her closer to me, enjoying her heat and the way she hugged my back.

"Thank you…" she whispered into my chest.

"Do you want to go to bed?"

"Ezra you have three other people just down the hall that don't live here…" she points out.

"No I meant do you want to go to bed and I will keep them occupied.

"Oh… are you sure?"

"Yeah I invited them… go to sleep!" I smiled before pulling her out of the bathroom.

"Will you come in when there gone?" Aria leans up and whispers in my ear when we reach the bedroom door.

"Sure." I whisper back.

"Give her a goodnight kiss you ass!" my brother shouts out. She looks up at me with a shy smile playing on her lips… I couldn't tell if it was fake or… well real but then again why would it be real? She gives me the slightest nod so I bend down as she reaches up on her toes and then our lips hit. Her lips are warm and soft not like any other lips I've kissed **(did that sound creepy?). **It was just a chased kiss but it meant the world to me for some un-known reason.

**(The rest of this may be a little brain dead… I literally just finished a trigonometry and chemistry exam! And this will be the last interruption!) **

"Here take your dinner with you." I go over to the table and retrieve it.

"Thanks… Don't forget to come in!" she blushes and disappears into the dark room closing the door behind her.

"Is she okay?" Luke asks taking a bite out of his dinner.

"She will be!" I smile at the thought.

**(General POV (coz I feel like I'm using the letter "I" too much!) **

Ezra sat with his friends munching on his food out of the now cold container. Ezra threw a card on the pile the turned the once left in his hands around to show the rest of the group.

"Oh yeah! Bring it in boys! That's all mine!" Ezra gloated.

"Whatever, lucky shot!" Hardy complained.

"His right bro… you usually suck at this!" Ezra's brother pet him on the back.

"Well not anymore! HA!" Ezra gloated some more.

The game continued and eventually Ezra lost everything he had won. The men chuckled and mocked each other and pick at some chips Ezra had put out but they were interrupted by Aria's screams;

"Get off her! Ally! Jason stop! Put it down! We can work this out… you don't have to do this! HELP!"

By the time Aria had yelled out help and awoken Ezra had dropped everything and run to her. Aria's small sobs filled the room and tears crawled down her pale face. Ezra turned on the lamp that sat on the bedside table; it cast a soft light on Aria's terrified face.

"She's gone Ezra… it was her own brother! I could of no I should have stoped him… it was my fault!" she sobbed at Ezra.

"Who's gone baby girl? I'm sure it wasn't your fault!" he wiped away her tears with the ball of his thumb.

"Allison!" she puts her small arms around his neck and pulls him close to her and he cuddled her back just as much if not more.

"Allison was you friend?" he asked mostly to himself. He had seen Allison's 'Missing' posters around town and even heard her story… I mean who hasn't heard that poor girls story? But now he was connected with a person that knew the girl as herself and not the girl that got murdered.

"Yes and its my fault she's gone! I had the chance to stop him and work it out and she would still be here!"

"You know what happened to her?" was all Ezra could say.

"I… I don't know!"

"Its okay baby girl…"

"No! ITS NOT!" she blew up at him but tried to pull him closer… if that was even possible.

"Shhhhhhh…" Ezra soothed her back to sleep. He put her back under the covers and got up to leave.

"Don't go… please!" Aria's tiny voice squeaked.

"I'll be back, don't worry… I have to get rid of these people!" he chuckled at his choice of words.

"Okay…" she whispered.

Ezra exited the room to find his friends and brother packing up their stuff.

"What's going on?"

"It doesn't seem like Aria is having a good night so we are going to leave you two." My brother pet me on the back.

"Yeah we'll see you soon Ez." And with that Ezra's friends all left.

Ezra threw the remaining chips from the bowl out and turned all the lights of, he would have to finish cleaning tomorrow. He walked back into his bedroom to find Aria sitting up waiting for him.

"Why are you still awake?" he walked over to the bed and slid in between the covers.

"I don't want to sleep…" Aria pulled the covers tighter around her.

"Aria your safe and your okay!" Ezra pulled her into a friendly hug. Aria buried her face in the crook of his neck and breathed in his masculine sent. Ezra move further down the bed so that they were both in a laying position.

**(Next day) **

The next morning Aria groaned and tried to roll over to burry her face deeper into one of Ezra's pillows but was restrained by one of Ezra's arms. She groaned and lifted her head up to look at his face, a small smile played on his lips and then she realised his eyes were open and watching her. She smiled and use every ounce of self restraint not to move her mouth to his even if they were laying in a pretty intermit position with each other; there legs were tangled and there arms wrapped around on another.

"How long have you been awake?" she yawned.

"A while." Ezra smiled.

"Why didn't you wake me?"

"Because you look so peaceful and cute!" He moved his arm to push her hair from her face.

"Thanks… I think we have to get ready for school…" she blushed.

"But I'm so comfortable!" Ezra tickled Aria's flat, boney stomach.

"NO! Fine! Fine! We can stay!" she giggled trying to push his hands away. With that said Aria snuggled further into his chest.

"Thank you Ezra..." she turned her huge **HAZEL **eyes up to Ezra's.

"What for?" He cocked his head to the side.

"For everything I guess, letting me stay with you, helping me out of that situation… I know you usually don't lay in bed with your students with your arms around them." She said in a little voice.

"I can assure you that I would not do this for a normal student," Ezra chuckled, "but I like you Aria… since the first time I saw you and I feel like we have a lot in common and I would do anything for you…" he poured his heart to her.

Aria listening intently and watched, after she was sure Ezra was done, Aria lent up on her elbow and slowly inched towards Ezra's lips. Ezra saw what she was doing and came forward to meet her half way. Aria sighed as there soft lips connected. Their lips started to move on one another, their hands in each other's hair. Aria moaned as Ezra traced his tong along Aria's bottom lip but before Aria could open her mouth in response they were interrupted by Ezra's alarm clock. They both sigh in frustration and pulled away.

**They got to kiss as them! Okay so I know that this story is moving way to fast! Can we pretend they have known each other for a couple of weeks now? I usually don't use general pov but in this it seemed to work so yay! **

**I also know I said I would have this up by the day the epp came out but 1. I only got 7 reviews when I asked for 8 and 2. You guys that did review gave me sooo many idea's that it to longer than I expected to put them all together without making holes in the story line.**

**The next chapter won't be up for at least another week and here is why; my school got the rights to a musical called Aida (written by Tim Rice and Elton John) so its pretty big and demanding. No other school would be stupid enough to even try and pull this off but with that said we are going to and its going to be amazing but I have rehearsals pretty much all week next week and the actual performance on Thursday Friday and Saturday! So wish me luck! **

**If you have anymore idea's I will try and use them but this story line is going to be pretty full on so I'll try: ) **

**Have a happy night and review or in spite I will take longer to update! **

**P.S sorry that was a little to long… forgive me? **

**Xxx Lucy **


	4. Broken Glass

**Okay yes I know it has been way to long! I can't be bothered to make and excuse because all I have is I was to busy. Anyway this chapter is all about the Ezria relationship and making the relationship so here you go! ENJOY!**

**Answers to reviews: **

**Calligirl28****: Haha sorry I meant about the A/N at the bottom! I thought it was a bit soon for him to be giving her names like that but I really couldn't help myself! And thanks. **

**JoJosky****: Little Payton still has a pretty big part in this story don't you worry! So does Mike, so does Ella and Matt as well! As I said this story is going to be pretty full on! **

**Gabe****: Sorry I didn't say HAPPY BIRTHDAY last chapter. I'm glad you liked the part with Jackie it was meant to be funny but I wasn't sure if it was just my weird mind that saw what Ezra was doing! Haha and what you said in you review is going to become a big part of the story! **

**Foreverdream7****: Thanks for your review! : ) when you say you want Aria to go home and get attacked by Matt do you want Ezra to save her? **

**(I do not own PLL this is simply for enjoyment.) **

**(Aria PER)**

"Ezra you can't push the snooze button again! I'm surprised you get to school at all!" I giggled but kept my embarrassed face in his chest.

"It's a stretch my dear…" but he hit it again.

"Ezra!" I whined.

"What?" he mocked back trying to copy my voice.

"No! Come on! Get up!" I say bumping his chest playfully.

"I guess we should…" he sighed before getting up after me.

We danced about each other that morning getting ready for the long day a head of us. Before we knew it we were both seated in his car ready to take of towards school. After finally getting out of bed this morning we had said no more than two words to each other. It was just silence… pure awkward silence. I knew why and I'm pretty sure he did as well. Despite the fact it was by far the best kiss I had ever shared with any person, getting out off bed this morning meant we were headed to a place where that kiss could get both of us in trouble… him more than me. It was something that we needed to talk about but I couldn't bring myself to do it.

When we arrived t school I mumbled a short thank you and bolted of to class not giving him a chance to say anything. But now I'm sitting in his class waiting for him to come in and teach me more about Shakespeare. And sitting here right now I'm almost certain he is going to keep me in after class… if he's fast enough!

Ezra came trotting into the classroom with his black mug of coffee in one hand and brown leather brief case in the other. He smiled at his students as he settled his belongings on the desk being carful not to spill the coffee on his paper work.

"Good morning everyone. Did we all have a nice night?"

**(Ezra PER) **

"What did we all do last night?" I asked trying to kill time because to be honestly I hadn't really planned all that much for today.

Hanna stuck up her hand so I pointed at her.

"Mona and I went shopping." She shrugged.

"What did you do Mr Fitz? Your in a rather good mood!" Mona exclaimed and then winked at Hanna. My eyes flickered to Aria's worried eyes.

"I had a pretty quiet night, you know marking essays and what not." I lied swiftly; they are my students there aren't meant to play a part in my 'out of school life'. Mona and Hanna looked disappointed and I saw a relief washed over Aria.

"Okay does everyone have their Romeo and Juliet books?" I got some nods and some students even held the book up to prove it.

"Okay today everyone is to read and must finish the book for home work." I got some groans at the last part but honestly assigning reading was better than getting an essay. I settled into my chair to watch my class. My eyes landed on Aria. She looked like she was struggling to get into the book. For the first time in my class she looked like she was struggling to concentrate on what she was reading. Maybe it was because of what happened this morning or maybe it was because she was under my gaze. I didn't know. Her eyes fluttered up to meet mine; we gazed at each other for a little while before Hanna turned around to ask Aria something.

"Why can't they just re-write this stuff in English? I mean honestly I speak English not what ever the hell this is!" Hanna complained quietly but not quiet enough so I couldn't hear them.

"Hanna continue reading quietly please?" I said putting an emphasis on the word quiet. Aria had to stifle a laugh as Hanna slumped back in her chair to continue reading. My eyes returned to hers making her turn back to her own book and blush.

All lesson I hadn't seen Aria turn the page once and when the bell wang she hurried to put her book in her bag and tried to race out the door. But I'm faster than that!

"Ms Montgomery? Can I speak to you for a moment please?" I said over the hustle of the class racing out the door to get to there next class.

**(General PER) **

Aria slumped in her chair as she watched all her classmates run out the door… all free to go rather than have an awkward conversation with their English teacher.

"Here." Ezra said tapping the chair and desk that was in front of him.

"What wrong Mr Fitz?" Aria spoke professionally but still not sure of herself. She looked at the door giving him the hit that they are still at school.

"Um you seem kind of distracted today? Are you okay?" Ezra tried to cover the caring voice he was trying not to use but he failed. His head was cocked to the side waiting for an answer.

"I'm fine…" She stuttered.

"Aria is this about what happened this morning?"

"No! Of coarse not! Why would it be?" she tried to walk past him.

"Aria… we kissed and I understand that you may be confused." He grabbed her arm.

"Can we just talk about this tonight please?" she pulled her arm from his grasp and left.

So what was Ezra going to tell her tonight? That over the 2 week period they had known each other he had grown to love her? Every part of her! The little things she did? Like brush her hair out of her face, or the way she bit her lip and blushed? Telling her these things could ruin there current living situation and he didn't want to do that to her… he didn't want to be the one to make her go back to live with her mother. But she did seem pretty happy this morning… did that mean anything? Ezra went to sit back in his chair and think for the next 50 minuets instead of working in his free period.

The rest of the school day for both Aria and Ezra flew by in a blur. They hadn't really listened in class and Ezra had only spoken when asked a question from one of his students or colleagues, oh and giving work out. Ezra had it all planned out in his head what he would say tonight… he had convinced himself that he had to tell her how he felt no matter what the consequence. After school Ezra had a faculty meeting which he would usually listen in but today would be the exception. Aria would walk to Ezra's apartment and wait for him there, maybe start dinner or her homework but yet probably not concentrating on anything.

Aria had ended up at Ezra's apartment, waiting nervously on Ezra's couch while flicking through a play bill she had found sitting on the little coffee table in front of the old brown couch she has come to love. She uselessly flicked through the paper not bothering to read any of the words since she had seen 'A View From The Bridge' and memorized the play.

While Aria was sitting on the couch the sun had gone down and been replaced by the moon. Ezra hadn't mentioned anything about staying late tonight she thought to herself but who knows, he loved staying at work late when no one was there. Just then the lock clicked and Ezra trudged in the door dropping his brief case at the door and kicking his shoes of.

"What are you still doing up?" he said quietly while coming to sit next to Aria on the couch, "I did want to talk to you tonight but I figured you would be asleep by now?" he brushed his hand across Aria's pale cheeks.

"I also wanted to talk to you…" she said shyly looking at her hands that sit in her lap.

"Do you still want to talk… or are you to tired?" Ezra asked lifting her chin up so there eyes met.

"I do…" she nodded.

"Okay lets talk then!" Ezra said making himself comfortable.

"Um… well about what you said this morning?" she mumbled timidly not wanting to hurt or offend Ezra with her words. Ezra just nodded in response.

"Did you… did you mean it?"

"Of cause I did, Aria your not just a normal student to me… your so much more," Ezra answered truthfully, "but before you ask I do relies our situation, with that said if your willing to then I want to make this work!" Ezra took Aria's pail hands into his, rubbing soft circles with his thumbs.

"Are you sure?" was all Aria could say.

"Yes…" they leaned in together and there lips touched and sparks flew. There lips were soft and warm on each other and when it was time to pull apart they ended up hugging.

"I think we should go to bed we have school in the morning…" Ezra yawned picking Aria up. Aria giggled and held onto Ezra a little tighter. Aria got a glimpse of the clock on the microwave reading 11.30. Wow she really had sat there for a long time and not achieved anything tonight. But it was worth it.

The pair got into bed together and snuggled close, Aria went straight of to sleep, Ezra however held her close to him and recapped the days events. There talk had gone better than planned and he had no essays to mark tomorrow afternoon giving him time to spend with Aria. He watched her as her chest rose and fell with every breath. She looked at peace with the world, not a care in the world. An innocent smile played on her pink lips as she snuggled closer to Ezra's side. Ezra had decided that his day went great so he rolled over and pulled Aria's warm body closer to him sighing in contentment.

. .

The next morning Aria was the first to wake up, now was her turn to be creepy and watch Ezra sleep. 7.00am rolled around and she knew they were going to be late if they didn't get up now.

"Ezra? Its time to get up!" she whispered in his ear with no response. She climbed onto his torso.

"Ezra we are going to be late!" she said a little closer to his ear and a little louder than before. He responded with a small groan so she lent her lips down to his and kissed him until he kissed her back, then she pulled away, instantly missing the sensation.

"Good morning to you to baby girl." He smiled up at her resting his hands in her hips.

"Morning!" she chirped back.

"I guess we have to get up don't we?" he asked with a smile playing on his lips.

"Yes or we are both going to be late!" She said climbing of him, so he got up and started to follow close behind.

"I'll make coffee and you can go have a shower?" Ezra said coming up behind her and wrapping his arms protectively around her. She lent back into him placing her hands on his which her resting on her flat stomach.

"Off you go!" Ezra chuckled giving Aria a little push towards the bathroom when he realised they were running even later than before now.

. .

Aria came out of the bathroom and was hit by a wall of good smells, coffee and what smelt like burnt toast which to a normal person would have been weird but living with Ezra for the past week she had started getting used to and somewhat even liked the burnt toast smell.

"Mmmm what smells good?" she said coming into the kitchen.

"Well the coffee smells nice but the toast…" Ezra shook his head disappointed that he couldn't even make toast.

"Can I have some coffee please?"

"Sure help yourself to anything! I need to have a quick shower I'll be back." He gave her a peck on the lips before marching of to the bathroom.

Aria very rarely at breakfast and she didn't feel like it today so she skipped of to the bedroom to get dressed. When she was finished she came out to find Ezra fully dressed in his work cloths pouring coffee into two flasks. This threw her off, she hadn't seen him take his cloths into the bathroom. Aria's hair was already starting to dry in its natural curls and Ezra couldn't help notice the fact she smelt of his soap.

"Ready to go?" He said handing her one of the flasks.

"Yep she answered taking a sip.

Ezra helped Aria into his car before climbing into the drivers seat.

"So I was thinking we could have take out together tonight?" he asked Aria unsure of what her answer would be.

"Of coarse." She said snuggling into his side while he drove.

"I have a meeting but I'll be home right after that!" he wrapped one hand around her and kept the other on the steering wheel.

"That's okay it will give me time to do the homework I didn't do yesterday…" she said unhappy at the prospect of spending the afternoon alone with a pile of books.

Ezra stopped a block away from Rosewood Day to let Aria out. They lent in together and shared a kiss, Ezra pulled away slightly to look into Aria's eyes

"I think you smell like me…" he chuckled, while Aria's cheeks turned red.

"I ran out of soap… I hope you don't mind…" she said pulling away from his grasp.

"Of coarse I don't mind baby girl… I love that you smell like me!" one more kiss and Aria was walking the one block to school.

. .

The rest of the day flew by for both Aria and Ezra. When Ezra walked into his tiny apartment he found Aria at the counter trying to do her Calc homework. She had a determined yet irritated look on her face. She typed something into her calculator and wrote down the answer before going to the back of her text book to check the answers, letting out an even more irritated huff.

"Need any help?" Ezra asked from the other side of the room. Aria turned around swiftly making her curls fly in the air.

"Your home!" she hoped of her chair before flying into Ezra's arms.

"I am indeed! Again do you need any help?" he chuckled.

"Okay Ezra I'm not the most talented maths student but I have to be better than you!" she said while loosening his tie.

"Okay fair enough… I'm sorry I'm late, do you want to order dinner?" the pair walked over to the counter, Ezra went to the draw to find Rose of Sharon's pamphlet while Aria cleaned up her school supplies.

"What do you want?" Ezra asked her.

"Mmm chicken chow mien?" Ezra nodded in response.

"I think I'll get that as well." He smiled and pick up the phone to place there order.

The pair had sat down to watch a movie when there was a knock at the door.

"Foods here!" Ezra said excitedly reading to eat the blanket that covered them. Aria got up and went over to her bag to get some money for Ezra.

"Here she said as he brought the food in and set it on the counter.

"No! My treat! Aria this is a date of some description let me pay!" He complained.

"Fine…" she said leaving the money on the counter hopping he would pick it up later.

"Good! Can you grab some plates? Top shelf of that cabinet." He pointed over his shoulder before taking their food over to the coffee table where they would eat. Meanwhile Aria opened the cabinet he pointed to and reached up on her toes and grabbed one of the two plates she needed. She went to put it on the counter before grabbing the other one but it slipped out of her hand and fell to the ground smashing onto the floor. Ezra's head shot around to see if she was okay. Tears cascaded down her more pail than usual cheeks.

"Aria are you hurt?," he asked worriedly before stuffing his feet into his shoes, "Aria don't move. Okay?"

"I'm sorry… It was an accident… I didn't mean to." By this time Ezra was already walking over the glass to get her.

"Please don't hit me?" she whimpered as Ezra tired to pick her up so she wouldn't get glass in her feet. Shock washed over him, did she really think he would hurt her liked that?

"Aria I would never hit you! I just don't want you to get glass in you feet…" Ezra picked her up and sat her on the couch before starting to clean up.

When he was down he sat back down on the couch with the two plates for them to eat of and a tissue for Aria. He handed it to her before dishing out a lot of food or a girl of her size, and handing that to her.

"Here you go!" they ate in silence, well Aria pushed her food around her plate and Ezra didn't even bother to pretend he wasn't watching her.

"I'm so sorry Ezra…"

"Aria it was only a plate… its my fault I shouldn't have gotten you to get something off of such a high shelf… Can I ask you something?" he said placing his food on the table.

"Sure?" she did the same.

"Do you honestly think I would ever hit you? Or touch you like that?" this took Aria by surprise… of coarse she knew Ezra would never hurt her… he couldn't even kill a spider.

"I'm sorry I didn't mean that… it's just… its happened before." She looked away from Ezra's searching gaze.

"Aria I'm not… I would never do that! Don't you trust me?" he said sadly.

"Of coarse I do…but something's are just hard to forget… I'm really sorry!"

"I'm sorry to baby girl!" Ezra said pulling her into his lap.

They finished their dinner and went to bed. Again Aria went straight to sleep in the safety and comfort of Ezra's arms but Ezra stayed awake thinking about what had happened tonight. He wanted so much to help Aria… just because of an accident she thought he was going to hurt her… did she always live like that? That is she made one wrong move it would all be over? Well I'm here for her, to protect and care for her. Content with that thought Ezra also drifted of to sleep.

**Well there we go! I really hoped you guys enjoyed this chapter, I think it's my favourite so far! Tell me what you think? Please leave a review? I worked really hard on this chapter so if I get 8 reviews the next chapter will be up by next Saturday night! Thanks everyone xx**

**Lucy XxX **


	5. The Calm Before The Storm

**I hope you enjoy this chapter and I'm sorry I have taken so long to update this story! I just finish year 9 so I'm on holidays for 3 weeks and in this time period I want to finish this story because there is a good ¾ chapters left so your going to get at least one update a week **** Please enjoy this and leave a review for me? **

**Answers to reviews:**

**JoJo Sky: I'm glad you like it **** She will not next chapter but the **

**chapter after! **

**Caligirl28: I'm glad you liked that last little part! That has to be my **

**favorite part of this story so far. Hope you enjoy this chapter. **

**Struggle Upon Struggle, Chapter 5:**

It had been 2 weeks since Aria and Ezra's plate incident, 14 dinners and 14 days at school. The pair weren't having to much trouble with keeping there feelings in check at school, so all up the last to weeks had been the calm before the storm that was to arrive. Aria hadn't received any –A texts for about a month now and Ezra hadn't seen Jackie since the day he told her to leave his apartment. But of coarse in Rosewood nothing stays happy for long.

Aria and Ezra were cuddled up in bed together asleep like usual, when Aria's breath started to quicken and she became unsettled, she pushed Ezra's arm from around her body with force, waking him. Ezra rubbed his eyes tiredly and sat up on his elbows, he looked down at Aria trying to get out of his sleepy daze. She hadn't had any night mares for the last two week and Ezra still didn't understand what they were about, something to do with saving someone and it being all her fault. Ezra didn't know whether to wake her or let her sleep it of. He watched her move around and witnessed the sweat break out on her fore head. When Aria was about to scream Ezra patted her face softly and called out her name. Her mussels relaxed and her eyes fluttered open.

"Ezra?" she whispered into the dark.

"Yes I'm here baby girl, it was just a dream it okay!" Aria followed Ezra's voice and wrapped her arms around Ezra's neck and pulled him close. Ezra took her into his arms willingly,

"What are they about?" he whispered into Aria's hair. She pulled her head out of Ezra's chest before she answered.

"Different things…" her eyes looked distant like she was watching tonight's nightmare on replay. Aria was broken out of her trance when her phone buzzed on Ezra's wooden bedside table. She leaned across Ezra and grabbed her phone. Before she opened the text message she settled her self back in Ezra's lap.

"The nightmares are back are they? Well that's because I am as well! Ezra may not always be there to scare the boogie man away Aria!"

xoxo –A

Aria closed the text message as soon as she had read it, trying to keep the tormenting words away from Ezra's searching eyes.

"Who was that from?" Ezra asked since he didn't get a chance to read it.

"Just Hanna asking if we have maths homework due tomorrow…" Ezra gave her a confused look.

"And you didn't answer because?" He cocked his head to the side.

"Because she wont do it now any way and it will just worry her… so I may as well not." Aria replied snuggling into his chest trying to get him to drop the subject.

"Did you do the homework?" He asked changing the subject, but now Aria kind of just wanted to go to sleep.

"Of coarse I did! Can we go back to sleep please?" She said tiredly rubbing the sleep out of her eyes.

"Of coarse baby girl." Ezra put his arms around her and they both drifted of to sleep.

…

When Aria got to school with Ezra the next day she texted Spencer to meet her at her locker and they did so. Aria was right on time but yet Spencer being Spencer was there early. Aria was trying to forget about the text from –A last night but she didn't no what it meant… she decided she would put it out of her mind for now.

"Spence!" Aria gave her friend a hug.

"Hey! I have the tickets you wanted. Here you go!" Spencer handed her the tickets.

"Ahh Thank you." Aria one again wrapped her arms around her friend.

"So I meant to ask on the phone last night, Who are you taking?!" Aria hadn't seen at one coming and she probably should have, but didn't and now didn't have a answer to her friends hanging question.

"It complicated… And kind of a secret right now… sorry Spence."

"A secret from you best friend? Come on Aria who is he?" she pleaded. Aria knew she couldn't tell and she wasn't going to. She loved Spencer to bits but her friend was extremely protective of her and she knew she wouldn't approve.

"Fine, fine but you will crack sooner or later and I will know all about him!" Spencer chuckled as the bell rang, and Aria still hadn't gone to her locker.

"Um I'll meet you there?" Aria told Spencer as she set of toward her lock just down the hall.

When she got there she pulled out her note book and wrote a little message to Ezra in it and then taped the ticket in, she also wrote a message to get Ezra's attention, on a tie she was wearing under a black jacket. She then threw the books she didn't need in her locker and kept the one's she did need before racing of to her class room. When she got there everyone was reading silently again, this gave Aria time to put her bag down then walk back to Ezra's desk.

"Ms Montgomery? What can I- what can I do for you?" Poor Ezra stuttered.

"I was hoping to get your opinion on something I have written?" Aria went to open her note book. But as she had predicted he stoped her.

"Um maybe this could wait until after class you meant to be reading." He said pointedly. So Aria pulled the zip on her jacket down agonizingly slowly to revel the little sticky note that sat there. Ezra's eyes widened as he read what was on it 'Wear me!' in Aria's neat handwriting. After Ezra had composed his face he put his hand out for the notebook, Aria smirked before opening it to the right page and handing it to him.

'Tomorrow Night?' was written with one of the tickets spencer had given her earlier.

"What do you think of my work so far?" She smirked down at the grin forming on Ezra's face.

"Looks outstanding!" He grinned up at her.

"Then I'll turn the rest into you at the end of the day?"

"Alright." Ezra said trying to hide his excitement. With that done Aria went back to her seat and started to read.

…

The rest of the pairs English class was spent with Aria sort of reading and Ezra sort of grading and A LOT of heated stares. The rest of the day went by slowly for Ezra, he couldn't wait for this evening when he would have Aria wrapped in his arms and so he could kiss her hair and her cheeks and her forehead and most importantly her soft pink lips. Ezra wasn't going to stay late tonight even though he knew how much grading he would have to catch up because of missing two nights in a row but he didn't care all he wanted to do was have that- girl in his arms.

Ezra had practically ran to his car as soon as the bell rang, much like most students do, even though ironically he's a teacher. He knew he would be just sitting in his car around the corner because Aria would take a lot longer to get there than him but at least it was a step closer her to being with her. Ezra raced of around the corner and came to a holt where they had been meeting ever since she had temporarily moved in. Ezra didn't realise that Aria had gotten there before him until she started tapping on the passenger window of his car. Ezra unlocked the car quickly and with a quick glance around to check no one was watching he pecked her on the lips.

"Hey, how was your day?" Aria asked making conversation and Ezra set of towards the apartment.

"Well the start of my day was amazing but the rest kind of dragged on!" He smirked over to Aria.

"So you want to come with me?" She asked.

"Of coarse baby girl! Its going to be our first official date!" Ezra Said excitedly.

"I guess it is isn't it?" Aria smiled to herself.

…

Ezra had gotten what he wanted that night; to hold his baby girl and kiss every part of her. Everything was going so well but Ezra knew he needed to tell her before she found out herself. It would be better to hear it from him than to find out from someone else specially if Aria found out from her, that would just be a disaster.

Ezra decided he would tell her just not tonight, just not right now when that were both happy and when there first official date wasn't just around the corner.

With that settled in Ezra's mind he sighed in contentment and turned his attention back to Aria who had recently drifted of to sleep in his arms. So he picked her up of the couch in his arms and walk of towards his bedroom, he got settled in the bed with Aria and dozed of to sleep himself.

…

Aria had woken up in Ezra's arms and decided that she really didn't want to go to school today but she also knew that Ezra would be upset if she bludged to get ready for their date tonight. So she dragged her self out of bed and got ready for the long day that was to come. Aria could already tell it was going to be a long day because when there it something you are waiting for at the end of it the rest seems to drag on purposely. Ezra had driven Aria to school like always and she had started of her day in his classroom like always and the next class she went to was maths like always… and well you get the point! Everything was happening like it had in routine for the last month but today was different, today would change everything, for good or for bad?

Aria had finally decided at her last period that she really didn't need to go to PE class today, so she set of walking towards Ezra's apartment.

Aria had decided the night before that she was going to be bold with a red strapless dress and a black jacket. Aria was starting to become tired from the long day and didn't want to be tired Before Aria jumped in the shower she sent Ezra a text saying she had left school early. While she was in the shower she shaved her legs making sure to be careful to get every hair. Once she was done she slipped out of the shower and wrapped one of Ezra's fluffy cream towels around her and set of to get make up and hair supplies. She successfully dried her hair, using different products to get some volume into it and the lightly curled it spraying it with hairspray do it was stay perfectly in place. Before Aria started with her make up she brushed her teeth. She didn't want to put to much make up on and certainly not lip gloss her hair would get stuck to while kissing Ezra… because lets face it there would be a lot of that going on.

Aria decided that she needed to go home soon and pick up more cloths and other things.

It was now 6.00 o-clock and Aria was meant to be meeting Ezra at the train station, So she slipped her feet into her tall heels and made her way down the stair of Ezra's apartment building. When she step out side and started of towards the train station a Limo passing by slowed down to her walking pace until she finally noticed who was in it.

**This chapter was a little shorter than I was originally going to have it because I didn't include the date but I feel like it's a better idea to have that in a chapter of its own. So yeah next chapter is going to be there date and it may not run as smoothly as we want **** I hope you guys enjoyed! Leave a review for me please? **


	6. Our Perfect Night

**All right yes people this chapter is long over due and I'm sorry but here it is and I hope you enjoy it! Thanks you for all you lovely review, I really really appreciate them! **

**Answers To Reviews:**

**Princessjasmine12: I'm sorry, that's not going to happen in this chapter… but when all the 'struggles' ;) are over I promise I will give you a few lovey dovey chapter before I end the story to make it up to you, ok? And I hope you enjoy this chapter all the same? Thanks for your review. **

**Lover53****: Thanks for your review it made my day! I may need some Ideas for later chapters thanks! **

**I love j-hutch: Thanks for your lovely words! I hope it's a good different right? Enjoy this chapter ok?!  
**

**Enjoy! 3 **

**Chapter 6 (Our Perfect Night)**

Previously:

It was now 6.00 o'clock and Aria was meant to be meeting Ezra at the train

station, so she slipped her feet into her tall heels and made her way down

the stairs of Ezra's apartment building. When she stepped outside and

started towards the train station, a Limo passing by slowed down to her

walking pace until she finally noticed who was in it.

...

Aria was becoming nervous with the car driving along next to her. The

electric window was rolled down, Aria glanced over at it, trying to see

who it could be. And there sitting in the back of the long, black, fancy

car was none other than Mr Ezra Fitz. She stoped dead in her tracks and

stared at the goofy smile on Ezra's handsome face, she also looked the car

over. Aria was never a car lover. When people say all these random numbers

and letters and words all she would respond with is 'I don't speak car…

What does it look like?' But she knew exactly what kind of car this one

was...

"What are you staring at silly? Get in!" Ezra called out the open window

breaking Aria's trance. She shook her head and then did as Ezra had told

her.

"So this is what a real date with Ezra Fitz looks like? Damn!" She said as

Ezra's lips inched down onto hers.

…

Ezra took Aria's hand as they walked into the gallery together. Aria

became wide eyed as she took in the huge space, tiled with marble and also

had thick marble pylons reaching all the way up to the roof. Paintings and

sculptures of various sizes were scattered through the hall and on the

walls. Ezra looked down on Aria, watching her facial expression become one

of a kid in a candy shop.

"What do you think?" Ezra asked while he squeezed her hand. She peered up

at him through her thick eye lashes and squeezed his hand back while she

replied,

"I love it! Its beautiful!"

"I didn't realise you like art?" Ezra smiled, finding out new information

about Aria.

"I do…" She smiled, "I'm actually thinking of taking a pottery class at

Hollis!"

"That's great!" Ezra lent down and gave her a small peck on the cheek.

…

Aria and Ezra lingered at each painting for a little while, taking in

every bit of their beauty, but they still hadn't seen the artist of all

these wonderful creations. They had soon found out from another couple

admiring the art works that the artist had skipped out on this and would

not be coming tonight.

"Do you want to get a breath of fresh air?" With a gentle node from Aria

he pulled her out the grand door and half way down the many sand stone

steps.

They stoped half way down the steps and faced each other.

"Can't believe the artist is a no show…" Ezra shook his head.

"Right… If somebody threw me a party with champagne and crab cakes to

celebrate my work I think I would try and stop by!"

"Yeah. And if it were my work I would show up if people put out folding

chairs and sweaty cheese." He laughed along with Aria.

"Plus I'd be there." She smiled.

"True… are you upset the artist didn't show up?" He said on a more serious

note.

"No, the only person I cared about seeing is here!" Aria smiled and tried

to take his hand, but Ezra pulled it away faster and then realising what

he had done picked it up again.

"I'm sorry… for a second I forgot I was-"

"Not in Rosewood? Its okay… Me too, when I first saw the limo I thought I

was going to have to ride in the trunk." Ezra chuckled at her last comment

before pulling her chin up and leaning in to kiss her.

"Yeah, I could get used to this!" Aria said when they pulled away from

their short yet sweet kiss. Ezra pulled her back in for a kiss and

whispered against her lips;

"Ready for more culture?"

"Lead the way." Aria said but before she could kiss him once more Ezra was

startled with a tap on the shoulder, it was a reflex for Ezra to pull away

from Aria in such a manner since what they were doing was relatively

dangerous… Anyone from Rosewood could have shown up and recognized the

pair making out on a set of stairs.

"Jackie?" Ezra said breathing a sigh of relief.

"Hey Z. Why are you here?" She lifted one of her miss-shaped eyebrows.

"Aria and I are out on a date…" Ezra explained, at least trying to be

civil to this woman who obviously didn't deserve it.

"Oh Aria…" Jackie remembered ignorantly.

"Anyway we better be getting back inside." With that said, Ezra pulled

Aria back into the hall of the gallery.

"Ezra are you okay?" Aria asked nervously tugging on his hand.

"Yeah I'm fine… she just gets up my nose." He huffed.

"Why? Was the break up really that bad?" She cocked her head to the side.

"I guess… But it's not that. She was the one that broke it off with me and

now I'm happy with you and with out her and if she thinks she just come

waltzing back into my life then she had another thing coming!"

"So I take it you guys got serious?" Aria frowned.

"No. Can we not talk about this and just enjoy our night?" He said

dragging Aria over to a sculpture.

"I'll go get up some drinks… I'll be right back, you stay here?" Aria

nodded and turned her attention towards the sculpture of what appeared to

be a women sitting on a dragon… She looked at the magnificent detail that

had gone into the dragon's scales and well the whole thing in general. She

wondered how long it would have taken to sculpt all of those tiny details

in. She remembered in year 8 when she went to an art show and had to pick

a painting to draw. Stupidly she chose a dragon, that had thousands of

tiny circles as scales, that was the day she vowed that she would never

draw another dragon ever again.

"Hello Aria." Said the tall brunet from before who she decided was Jackie,

the one with awful eyebrows.

"Hi… Jackie?"

"Yes, Jackie." She replied in and indigent tone. They stood in front of

the dragon sculpture awkwardly while Aria desperately wished that Ezra

would hurry up, drinks or not.

"So are you… are you enjoying the exhibit?" Aria asked awkwardly, trying

to make some sort of conversation. She knew Ezra wouldn't want to speak to

Wonky Brows but she didn't know how to get rid of her.

"No. I hate art." The women replied indifferently.

"Then you came here because?" Aria asked confused by the women's logic.

"Ezra." She replied simply, like it was a logical explanation.

"What about him?" Aria asked defensively. Wonky Brows pulled Aria through

the hall into a small corner that had on small insignificant to everyone

hanging up on the wall. It was and abstract painting of a face, with

blues, black and white smudged together giving it its abstract look.

"Listen here you little home wrecker!" Jackie said getting in Aria's face.

Under different circumstances Aria would like to know the story behind the

painting but right now she had to put Wonky Brows in her place.

"Are you even listening Brat!" Jackie said nudging Aria in a rude manner.

"What do you want Jackie?" Aria sighed.

"I want Ezra back! For heaven sake, we were engaged and I was to naive to

see that I will never love anyone again. So get out of his life or else!"

"No." Aria said trying to walk away. She was angry that Ezra hadn't told

her about him and Jackie but she wasn't about to let her see that. Before

she could get very far Jackie grabbed her arm.

"I'm serious, brake up with him or there will be hell to pay. I know your

secret and if you not careful so will the police." As soon as Jackie had

spat this out she released Aria's arm and walked away.

Aria didn't feel the need to stay. It would be unsafe for her and Ezra,

not to mention that he had forgot to mention that when Wonky Brows had

come to the apartment a few weeks ago that he had been engaged to her.

What was he thinking when he popped that question out? She was leaving,

once she was on a train she would text Ezra telling him that she didn't

feel well and left. Probably not the best excuse to use, but she didn't

need a good excuse tonight! Aria marched past the sculpture she was meant

to be waiting in front of for Ezra.

"Aria where did you go?" Ezra said grabbing her by the waist as she pasted

him.

"I had a nice chat with Jackie… I'm going home, Good night Mr Fitz." Aria

said pushing his hands from around her. The words 'Mr Fits' fell

unnaturally from her mouth and stung Ezra's heart. He chased Aria out of

the building and got halfway down the steps before he grabbed her waist

again.

"Aria! What did Jackie say to you?" he asked turning her around.

"Ezra let go! You hurting me!" As soon as Aria had suggested that he was

hurting her in the slightest way, he let go instantly, which is why she

had said it. She knew he would let her go.

"Okay well you know a few weeks ago how she came to you apartment?" Ezra

nodded in conformation, confused as to why that was relevant, "Um, yeah

you forgot to mention that you and Jackie were engaged!" Aria's voice grew

louder as she finished her sentence. A lonesome tear rolled down Aria's

pale face taking a tad bit of mascara with it. She wiped it down as soon

as she felt it.

"I know… I should have told you but I didn't and I'm sorry. Aria we had

only just met and I didn't want to revel all the skeletons in my closet as

soon as we had met.

"You had the perfect opportunity Ezra! When she came to your apartment

that day you could have told me! I would have had no right to be mad at

you! You said you guys didn't get serious, Ezra you almost ended up

marrying her! And you thought I shouldn't know that because?" Aria rambled

on as more tears made there way down her face. It took all of Ezra's self

restraint to not reach out and wipe her tears away; it broke his heart

that it was his fault she was crying.

"Whatever…" Aria said when he didn't respond. She turned around and walked

away.

"Where are you going?" Ezra said following close behind.

"Home." Was her simple reply.

"How?" Was his simple question.

"Train." Was her simple reply to his simple question.

"Aria you are not catching the train home at 11 pm on your own. I'll take

you home in the limo if that house it's where you want to go." Was Ezra's

elaborate answer to Aria's simple question.

"I'm not going anywhere with you." Aria said heading off in the direction

she believe the train station to be in.

"Well that's to bad because if you get on a train I'm getting on it as

well and I will follow you to make sure you get home okay. Don't try me

Aria because I will do it." He said with no humour in his tone. Aria was

about to stay no but saw the warning in his eyes and new that he was

serious.

"Fine. Lets go." She said bluntly, turning around.

When that pair were finally seated back in the limo, Aria sat on one side

of the car while Ezra sat on the other watching her. Aria turned her face

to look out the window and the dancing lights of Philadelphia. Tears

crawled down her cheeks but she tried to keep her sobs silent. The hour

drive to Aria's 'Home' was the longest hour that they had ever spent with

each other.

**There you go! I hope you guys liked it and are looking forward to the next chapter, which wont be up for at least two weeks since I'm going on school camp! **

**I just want to say thanks you very much to one of my best friends for editing this chapter for me! The spacing may have been a little weird I think because of emailing it back and forth, so sorry about that! **

**Thanks for reading and please leave a review **** xxx**

**Lucy 3**


End file.
